Red
by flutterfield
Summary: Santana asks Blaine to do one thing- bring her to fight club with him.


_**A/N: Let me just say that I do not condone any form of physical violence. I just looked at the new MJ episode still and this sort of just started flying in my mind. I had to write it out. I am terrified. **_

* * *

><p>"I told you Santana, there's no going back, once you're in, you're IN." Blaine warned.<p>

"Oh please, like you care."

"What about Brittany, why are you doing this?"

"It's none of your fucking business. Don't be a hypocrite; Kurt doesn't even know you're here."

She snaps. It had been months since she had come out of the closet. Her parents are supportive though always too busy, her _abuela _still refuses to see her and Brittany was another case.

"She loves you. She might not show it right, but she does." he tries to convince her.

"She's got me in the palm of her hands. She knows it. She knows how to spin me around. She throws me to the curb and like the sick little piece of shit I am, I keep crawling back, begging for her affections."

He takes a last puff of his cigarette, taken aback by Santana's confessions.

"She went over to Artie's, you know. Fucking tells me she cares for me but goes over to that cripple's house at night."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, whatever. Where are they? I thought you said they'd be here." she hisses.

"There."

Santana looks over the distance, shadows suddenly moving around, walking towards them. She overheard Blaine and Finn arguing. It was obvious Finn had not read Palahniuk novel, but she had. It took her a while to go up to Blaine to take her here. To let her _fight_. It was her first night and the rules are clear.

"What the hell Anderson? A girl, you brought a girl!" one boy shouts. The others huff at the thought. They did not set out rules for girls and none of them were entertaining the thought of even laying a hand on her, even as she stood there with a smug look on her face.

"Oh please, I could take you down!" Santana answers. Blaine stands in front of her. "She asked for this." he says nonchalantly.

"You fight her then!" another boy shouts.

Blaine felt his blood rise. He had never thought of hitting a girl either. But Santana is no _girl_. She is mean, conceited, confused and a total bitch. She did not give him an easy welcome after his transfer. He met the boys that night, went home with bruised ribs and coughed out blood. It was exhilarating. He was going to do this. He was going to make her feel the pain she caused him.

"Fine." he says.

A tall blonde boy takes center, Blaine and Santana on each side, looking heavily in each other's eyes, breathing loudly. He made it clear, no punches to the face, body shots only; it lasts until one is unable to stand.

At once they were on the hard concrete, Santana pouncing on Blaine, his head hitting hard. She started pounding his chest with a full fist, powered by adrenaline. He lifts her easily and pins her down. He climbs over her body, locking her. She squirms. The boys around them are roaring. He lets her free for the fun of it.

She laughs. "Don't tell me you're letting me off easy."

She rushes again pushing Blaine against the wall. It stings his spine. Blaine smiles and whispers, "You're a game to her Santana, a fucking game."

She lets out punch after punch, one stronger than the next. Blaine feels his insides turning, his side flaring with pain. He lets out a huge shove that leaves Santana on the floor.

"Fucking hit me Anderson." he obliges. He knows the impact of his strike will definitely hurt, but not break her. She kicks him away making him lose balance but Blaine remains standing.

"She loves Artie, Santana. Let it out Santana, let it all out!" he shouts. A fuming growl comes out of her mouth as she starts running toward him. He extends his arm as she charges. It hits her neck and she falls to the ground once more coughing as her air passages struggle from the blow. She barely gets up. Blaine looks over the boys thinking it's enough to call it off. She's had a taste of it. But Santana screams it out and gets up.

She rises and runs toward him, pushing him up the wall one last time, kicking his shins, letting the rage bottled up take control. Blaine breaks down almost bowing, she lets lose one punch to his stomach that sends him on his knees. "She's never gonna love you now, not when you're doing this."

At the sound of his words, Santana kicks his abdomen until her foot started to hurt. Tears started to come out of her eyes. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" He is now lying down open arms on the cold. It does not stop her from releasing more, her foot stomping onto his body, blow after blow.

The blonde boy steps in and pushes Santana away. Blaine is squirming onto the ground.

"It's over." Nick declares. And the boys start to file out, leaving the two.

Santana sits onto the cold asphalt and sees her white Cheerio sneakers stained red with the blood from his mouth. Tears continue to flow down her face; she's sweating profusely and shaking uncontrollably. Her whole body aching.

_What the fuck did I just do? _

"Blaine? Blaine?" she calls out. He does not answer. Santana crawls to his side, there's blood coming out of his nose. His eyes flutter barely open.

_Oh god._


End file.
